


Ribald

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [418]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-01
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 15:11:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10027439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Sometimes Tony goes too far.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 06/23/2000 for the word [ribald](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2000/06/23/ribald).
> 
> ribald  
> Characterized by or given to vulgar humor;coarse.  
> A ribald person; a lewd fellow.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #129 Fall.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Ribald

Gibbs wasn't sure what it was about fall or autumn as some called it, but it seemed to bring out the worst in DiNozzo. Comments even more ribald than usual freely flowed from DiNozzo's mouth. Usually, DiNozzo was well on the side of work appropriate even when he made slightly questionable jokes or comments.

During the fall though, the jokes and comments quickly became borderline inappropriate as Tony joked about the size of Tim's dick, Ziva's breasts, and anything else he could get away with. Gibbs hadn't figured out what it was about the fall that triggered this change. It could be more or less sex than usual, a particular occasion or memory from the past or anything in between.

What Gibbs did know was that he had to be careful what to dole out head slaps for as he could easily give Tony a concussion during this time if he wasn't careful.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
